vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chelshia
Summary Chelshia is the protagonist in the indie game "Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls" made by Suits & Sandals. Originally a project made by a human professor, Chelshia is noted to be the first synthetic monster girl in history. Though originally designed for household chores, she’s quickly repurposed when pirates attack Ragazza Town, and is now designed for combat. Originally part Golem, Oni, Harpy and Mermaid, Chelshia would later defeat pirates, take DNA from them, and incorporate it into her own body to gain a variety of different powers. This allowed her to beat the pirate fleet all on her own, as well as the dangerous monster known as the Chibeara. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, High 8-C with Berserk Form Name: Chelshia Origin: Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls Gender: Female Age: Technically only a few minutes old when she starts her journey Classification: Chimera girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, limited Flight (Can leap into the air and flap her wings to slow her fall), Transformation (Can turn her whole body into a chest, can morph her arm into an anchor), minor Fire Manipulation (Sends out a fireball when punching at full health), Berserk Mode and Rage Power (A form of hers which greatly increases her strength), Energy Projection (Can shoot a glob of pizza sauce that destroys every basic enemy in its path), Сan create shockwaves by slamming her fist against the ground, Extended jumps with her harpy wings, Statistics Amplification (Can boost her speed by using her dash attack), Enhanced Senses (Has stated to have night vision similar to a cat), Underwater Breathing (Type 2: has gills, like a mermaid), Natural Weaponry, Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the game being broken up into stages, and of the respawn mechanic, including her many deaths), Non-Physical Interaction (Can use ghosts as platforms and jump on them, some of the common enemies have ghostly attributes) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Can destroy a metal block with a casual punch, as well as a large chunk of stone could later easily defeat four of the more powerful, boss pirates in quick succession, should be considerably stronger than common minions which melt a giant block of ice), Large Building level in Berserk Mode (Capable of oneshotting enemies that could normally withstand her attacks, her attacks deal three times as much damage in this form) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can move at a speed comparable to sound) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Able to carry Mimi’s chest back to the professors house, which was stated to weigh quite a bit, and should be comparable to, if not superior, to common minions who can carry cannons with ease) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ (Can punch through stone walls and airships, as well as fighting the other pirates, stopping cannonballs in the air), Large Building Class with Berserk Mode Durability: At least Building level+ (Can take hits from the Chibeara, who is hinted at to be superior to her) Stamina: Extremely high (Could perform a raid on several pirate ships and beat their crew and captain without showing any signs of tiring, and the events of the game seem to take place over the course of one day, can travel all over the island without so much as a sweat, including scaling mountains and getting on top of an airship) Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Saucy Shot Standard Equipment: Golem fist, harpy wings, Mimic Chest, Anchor Arm, Pizza shots, and fire punches Intelligence: Average, possibly above average (Could pass Adam Query’s quiz to save her life, and is skilled in fighting as she’s fought all of the pirate girls at once, including the captain, and has experience fighting enemies arguably stronger than her. Was literally made for fighting and has a natural knack for it) Weaknesses: Sinks like a rock in water, her fire manipulation only works when unharmed, her berserk mode makes her take double damage, doesn’t know how to read, saucy shot takes approximately 2-3 seconds to charge Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Harpy Boost:' Uses her wings to boost herself up into the air, at least twice her height. *'Saucy Shot:' Shoots a ball of incredibly hot pizza sauce in front of her. *'Treasure Box:' Takes the form of a big wooden box and crushes the enemies. The box is seemingly indestructible. *'Mermaid Anchor:' Turns her hand into a huge anchor to swing at people (Only used upwards in the game) *'Ground Breaker:' Slams the ground with her fist. Releases a shockwave when making contact with the Giant's Wave ability. *'Demon Fire:' Shoots a fire ball when punching at full health. *'Wicked Eye:' Can see hidden passageways with a magic eye she took from a cyclops. *'Dash Attack:' Chelshia dashes forward at full speed with her golem arm outstretched. Gives her a speed boost and lets her cover more ground when compared to walking. Others Notable Victories: Eijirou Kirishima (My Hero Academia) Kirishima’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) Principal Skinner's Profile (Speed was equalized) AT-ST (Star Wars) The AT-ST’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Skeleton (Minecraft) Skeleton’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Marge’s Profile (Speed was equalized and Marge didn’t have her pistol) Mashirao Ojiro (My Hero Academia) Ojiro's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (Tech Suit Spidey used. Speed Equalized) Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (5% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) Bakugou's Profile (U.A. Beginnings Bakugou was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Khimera: Destroy All Monster Girls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Monster Girls Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Brawlers Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Captains Category:Good Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 8